Aire Soy: una historia histórica de Nico Robin
by SaturnBunny07
Summary: AU. Nico Robin nos comparte sus reflexiones y sus relaciones a través de su manera de pensar, muchas cosas le ocurrirán a través de este tiempo que nos comparta sus cosas. Un slice of life muy peculiar.


Aire soy, una historia histórica de Nico Robin.

Buenas, un gusto para todos los que me leen a través de cualquier medio en el cual consulten . Me da mucho gusto que hayan seleccionado esta mi historia para entretenerse un poco en su día, esta historia trata principalmente de brindar mi opinión sobre diversos temas que aquejan a la sociedad a la que todos pertenecemos. Es un ejercicio de reflexión, de verdad me gustaría que ustedes me compartan lo que piensan de los temas que opino, no hay necesidad de insultos ni molestias, solo puedes estar de acuerdo o no conmigo y argumentarlo, simplemente me gustaría que salieses de la rutina un poco y reflexiones, por favor, no te enojes conmigo estimado lector, soy una señorita y merezco respeto como el que yo te doy como consumidor de mi trabajo.

Sin más, un saludo y espero que estés pasando un día excelente, besos. Tu conejita saturniana.

¿Nunca han sentido que no pertenecen a este mundo? Como si hubiesen sido un defecto de fábrica, o quizá un error de la naturaleza, siendo muy dramática, claro.

Soy Nico Robin, una chica a la que se le puede describir como una persona extraña, mi humor, mi forma de vestir y quizá mi tono de piel son diferentes. Tengo 18 años y estoy puntos de entrar a la universidad donde espero de todo corazón que todo me vaya mejor que en mis anteriores etapas de mi vida, y eso que solo he vivido 18 años, nada que ver con los ancianos llenos de sabiduría.

Mi pensamiento siempre ha sido alarmante para mis superiores, los que quieren acallar la razón y la duda que forma de enseñanza. Ellos necesitan una persona que no quiera pensar y que sea gris. El gusto que he tenido por conocer las cosas, sobre todo la historia, me ha causado problemas muy mayoritarios.

Lamentablemente donde resido es donde hay una de las peores educaciones que nos coloca siempre en los últimos lugares de esos rankings mundiales donde se demuestran los desempeños de diferentes países del mundo. ¿Que hacen las autoridades para remediar esto? Nada, absolutamente nada. El interés por la educación es prácticamente nula, no hay ganas de superarse ni de llegar mas lejos para una mejor calidad de vida, la misma sociedad no quiere, el alumno tampoco.

Una voz me distrae de mis pensamientos, volteo hacia mi derecha y veo a una sensual y tetona chica peli naranja, mi mejor y única amiga; Nami, una futura dibujante, y está mirándome atentamente esperando mi respuesta a lo que me preguntó y yo no puse atención. Me sentí culpable pero claramente ella sabe lo que me pierdo en un universo alterno que yo misma creo.

-Mándeme. – le respondí para que prosiguiese con su pregunta. Sus ojos se iluminaron y me tomó de ambas manos y las acercó a su pecho para demostrar toda la alegría que sentía, como una niña pequeña.

\- ¡Aprobé matemáticas! – me dio un pequeño grito, puede sonar cursi para ustedes, pero para alguien como esta chica cabeza dura, los números no se le dan, porque simplemente no es lo suyo. – No sabes lo feliz que soy. – prosiguió – bien sabes que no se me dan las matemáticas, pero gracias a tu apoyo pude lograr, soy dibujante, no se porque necesito estas cosas. – lanza su examen con un 6 en rojo a su mochila color rosa. Lo que me deja con una interrogante que quizá es muy libertina de alguna manera. No a todas las personas se les da la escuela. Pasaron unos minutos y salimos a caminar, el jardín del bachillerato era bastante espacioso por lo que se podía caminar y no aburrirse, gracias a esta relajación continué preguntándole algunas cosas de las que de verdad me entraban dudas, ella siempre ha sido comprensiva conmigo.

\- Nami hermosa, me puedes decir que piensas de la manera en que la sociedad se preocupa por los niños… es algo que me tiene muy consternada y no me sale de la cabeza esa interrogante. – solté, y ella me volteó a ver y me sonrió, una sonrisa de la que cualquier hombre caería rendido, puso ambos brazos hacia atrás y me dijo con una voz fuerte y concisa.

\- Seré una artista plástica, amo dibujar muchas cosas, adoro la forma de trazar líneas para formar una idea o representar algo, pero en algo que concuerdo con muchas personas es que necesitamos los conocimientos básicos, eso nos hace unas personas por llamarlo de alguna forma, cultas. Tenemos la obligación de conocer nuestro pasado, sabes que precisamente no soy muy buena en una materia, pero eso no me detiene, peor es no saber nada. – sacó la lengua finalizando su pequeño discurso, y yo me puse a pensar y le replique.

\- ¿No crees que nos obligan a hacer y aprender cosas de las que no tenemos interés? No lo digo en su totalidad por mí, pero hay personas que no le interesan las cosas que se nos enseñan… - como siempre, Nami siempre tiene algo de razón y hace que reflexione mas de lo normal, me encantas niña.

\- Del pasado se aprende, no por algo Galileo Galilei fue condenado y obligado a decir que sus investigaciones eran falsas para nada. – comentó para dar por terminado mi tema, si, algunos somos mejores en unas cosas que en otras, este día esta yendo por todos lados, lector amigo, espero que no se confunda.

Proseguimos comentando varias dudas, en algunos mini debates yo gane y en otros ella, adoro nuestra amistad. Llegué a mi casa para tomar una tacita de tu y repasar los temas vistos en la escuela, Nami me dejo pensando en muchas cosas, algún día seré una gran historiadora para encontrar aquello que el ser humano no ha logrado averiguar del pasado. Escuchando música miro el techo, pensando en porque la sociedad esta tan podrida, porque hay personas mas ricas que otras y cual es el secreto no tan secreto que hacen que estas personas sean cada vez mas ricas. Es algo que me inquieta de tal manera, el día de mañana dijo Nami que me presentaría a su amigos, espero llevarme bien con ellos.

Lo siento por el cambio repentino de tema, es mi mente, nunca va a ser de alguna manera lineal, me gusta que sea así…

Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que me den sus reviews para saber en que debo mejorar, los espero con muchas ansias, buen día.


End file.
